Goodbeye
by Lola6
Summary: Giles is gone...


Goodbye  
  
Author: Lola. Disclaimer: What would I do without Joss's help? Rating: PG Happens: after 622 (with a little change in the episode - Giles is dead). Staring: Willow, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Giles (in a deadly kind of way). Summary: Willow killed Giles in 226; this is what happens after. On the last episode: Willow gestures with one finger and Giles falls to the floor. He lands hard, on his stomach, and stays there making pained faces. He still has blood all over his face. WILLOW: I used to think you had all the answers; that I had so much to learn from you. GILES: Willow... She gestures again. Giles flies up to the ceiling again, groaning as he slams into it.  
  
The magic shop. The rumbling stops. Anya looks up, looks around nervously, and then looks at Giles. His eyes are closed and he doesn't move. ANYA: Giles? Giles! Don't die. Not yet, there. there are things I wanna tell you. One more thing: The fanfic involves the song "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne - you should listen to it but it's not absolutely necessary.  
Goodbye  
  
They stood all together but felt so very far apart. Each and every one of them over-flown with feelings of grief and sorrow but all together trying to comfort each other with their last strengths before giving up to the tears that strangled their throat.  
  
They just stood there.  
  
"I. I think we should say something in his honor. In his memory." Dawn said as a tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
"I want to say something." Anya took a step forwards, "I saw you're death. I still see it, every second, every moment. I heard what you told me and I still hear it echoing in my head. And I want to believe you when you tell me that it will be ok. But I don't. I can't. I try to - really, I do and I'll keep on trying, for you, for me, for us and for everybody who already gave up." Anya took a step back and walked away leaving everybody, and everything behind her. She couldn't take the burden of seeing all the memories any more; everything reminded her of him.  
  
Nobody went to talk to her - nobody had what to tell her.  
  
Dawn looked around and then took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She swallowed and began reading:  
  
"I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, But I guess I won't even feel tomorrow came. I don't know what to say, I guess I'll just cry. Tomorrow is a different day, But time can't make me feel better. Wish I could see you, feel you, Wish I could say goodbye."  
  
Dawn wiped her face with back of her hand. And stood quietly in her place as though she was trying not to interrupt the silence.  
  
Buffy padded Dawn's back and then spoke quietly looking at the Grey gravestone, "It's always been up to you now it's turning around, its up to me. You are the only father I ever knew. and I never even got to tell you, I never got to hold you like I want to. I'm gonna do what I have to do, I'm gonna do it alone. But I'm scared. What if I can't do it by my self? I know I'm not ready. I loved you so much. why did you leave me here? I feel so alone. Lead me. Take my hand. stay. just stay.  
  
Buffy stopped talking with a big breath of relief, a relief that turned in to tears. Xander hugged her and whispered in her ear "you're not alone, don't ever think that." She swallowed and stopped crying. She looked at him and them just rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Willow walked forward and sat on her knees in front of the gravestone. "What can I say? What can I say to make it better for them? I took you away and now no one can bring you back. I killed you in my own grief and I had no right. I would die to make it right again. I just can't feel any more. I can't" she fell down on the floor and cried Buffy tried to come close to her but she moved away "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Willow I love you, he loved you." Buffy tried to make it better.  
  
"Don't love me! There is nothing to love me for!" She got up and ran away.  
  
"Willow!" Xander called after her.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you go through this," Willow turned around and told them, "and I'm sorry but I will make you go through it again. Goodbye, I loved you all very much and I always will". She kept on running; running - never to be seen again. 


End file.
